Leasing guide
Small Range - keep this for either 3 days or until reach rating for next step up 1) ATR-42 - cost of lease $28,000 per day - rating 3.50 - holds 44 - range 2,000 KM - speed 450 KM/hr 2) Dash 8 Q 300 - cost of lease $40,000 per day - rating 5.00 - holds 50 - range 1,550 KM - speed 500 KM/hr 3) ATR -72 - cost of lease $48,000 per day - rating 6.00 - holds 74 - range 1,650 KM - speed 500 KM/hr 4) Fokker 70 - cost of lease $88,000 per day - rating 11.00 - holds 79 - range 2,040 KM - speed 740 KM/hr 5) Bombardier CRJ 900 - cost of lease $116,000 per day - rating 14.50 - holds 90 - range 2,956 KM - speed 877 KM/hr 6) Fokker 100 - cost of lease $120,000 per day - rating 15.00 - holds 100 - range 2,700 KM - speed 760 KM/hr 7) Embraer ERJ190 - cost of lease $124,000 per day - rating 15.50 - holds 118 - range 2,593 KM - speed 855 KM/hr 8) McDonnell Douglas MD-81 - cost of lease $148,000 per day - rating 18.50 - holds 155 - range 2,910 KM - speed 811 KM/hr Medium range 9) Boeing 737-900 - cost of lease $336,000 per day - rating 39.20 - holds 166 - range 6,000 KM - speed 825 KM/hr - can skip this one if looks like your rating can climb more than 2.80 in less than 3 days 10) Airbus 321 - cost of lease $360,000 per day - rating 42.00 - holds 185 - range 5,600 KM - speed 950 KM/hr 11) Boeing 757-300 - cost of lease $420,000 per day - rating 49.00 - holds 243 - range 6,400 KM - speed 850 KM/hr 12) Airbus 300 - cost of lease $429,000 per day - rating 50.05 - holds 266 - range 6,670 KM - speed 828 KM/hr Long range 13) Boeing 767-400 - cost of lease $1,120,000 per day - rating 126.00 - holds 290 - range 10,415 KM - speed 850 KM/hr 14) McDonnell Douglas MD-11 - cost of lease $1,320,000 per day - rating 148.50 - holds 320 - range 12,655 KM - speed 880 KM/hr 15) Airbus 340-300 - cost of lease $1,400,000 per day - rating 157.50 - holds 325 - range 13,700 KM - speed 900 KM/hr - COULD skip this one 16) Boeing 777-300 - cost of lease $1,640,000 per day - rating 184.50 - holds 368 - range 11,135 KM - speed 910 KM/hr 17) Airbus 340-600 - cost of lease $1,680,000 per day - rating 189.00 - holds 380 - range 15,900 KM - speed 910 KM/hr 18) Boeing 747-400 - cost of lease $1,920,000 per day - rating 216.00 - holds 408 - range 13,450 KM - speed 915 KM/hr 19) Boeing 747-400ER - cost of lease $2,040,000 per day - rating 229.50 holds 408 - range 14,205 KM -speed 920 KM/hr 20) Boeing 747-800 - cost of lease $2,280,000 per day - rating 256.50 - holds 467 - range 14,815 KM - speed 920 KM/hr 21) Airbus 380-800 - cost of lease $2,560,000 per day - rating 288.00 - holds 530 - range 15,200 KM - speed 1,040 KM/hr This will hopefully help I didn't create it Category:leasing Category:Browse